I Will Never Forget The Stars
by Rainbowofpeace
Summary: The Holocaust. James is Jewish. Kendall and Carlos are Antisemtic but Kendall is in love with James. How will he act when he finds out and what will happen to James? Sorry something happened to the story I am reposting it.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters. This story will be based upon three different sources. This story will contain plot points from 3 different sources._

_1) Holocaust literature-especially first hand written accounts._

_2) Personal accounts from my family-these will be the hardest for me to write and you will know when they come up because I will tell you in the author's notes. _

_3) Creative writing- of course only stuff that could have possibly happened anyway. _

_This is my first fanfiction on here and is very personal to me because of my heritage. Somethings I say in here will be downright offensive. I intend to offend noone but to show the Holocaust or as it is properly known in the Jewish community, the Shoah, as it really was. Please "NEVER FORGET" what my people went through. _

Chapter 1

The town was clearly divided. Everyone knows that. Most of the town was set up for the aryan population but there was a small section for the Jews. These events take place in a small town called Wiesel. The Nazis had come to power in 1933, despite the racist things they said about the Jewish people and I knew it was only a matter of time before the real problems started. This story will follow two perspectives. The perspective of Kendall and his friends Carlos and Logan. And the perspective of James.

**Carlos' POV**

Life was peaceful in Wiesel. My father worked for the police and kept our family and friends safe and I was well respected for what he did. I was infamous around the town for my happy antics. Despite the war that was going on and the terrible things we heard about the Germans Wiesel hadn't been touched. Papa said that the Germans wouldn't want Wiesel because of its small size and insignificance. I was worried because if the Germans did come they wouldn't want me and my family they would only want the Jews. Me and my friends Logan, Kendall and James were on the school gymnastics team and would practice every day after school. I wasn't the best on our team but I certainly was the craziest. I was always getting in trouble for trying new moves before I was supposed to. The only thing that ever bothered me was James. James was extremely secretive. Now don't get me wrong he was not shy. No, that boy was one of the most popular kids at our school. But he was very secretive about his home life. One year my family had invited all 3 of my friends families over for a Easter supper and everyone came except for James' family. Oh well! I didn't mind having him around. He was after all a girl magnet and Kendall's best friend. And besides its not like he was Jewish right?

**Logan's POV**

Unlike the rest of my friends I lived at the school. Elie Wiesel High had dormitories for those who's family wanted to get rid of their kids. I had begged my family to let me go. I didn't know how I could live without my books and my schooling. The only thing I loved more than that was gymnastics. Now granted my coach didn't like me because before I would even try a new move I would have to calculate everything out step by step. I would find the proper velocity, acceleration and all this other physics stuff no one else on the team cared about. I usually liked school but lately our lessons had been changing. Everyone was now required to take this class about Eugenics. This was the one class I absolutely hated because it mostly talked about how non-white people were not as smart as whites and how they weren't even the same species. I found the whole thing to be very degrading. They also talked in this class about how Jews were the most absolute lowest race and how if they weren't watched they would take all your money. I thought these were unscientific and unfair stereotypes but I didn't dare say anything. The last person who had told our teacher that something he said was wrong had been hit really hard with a ruler and had his parents called and was later expelled from the school. Although he has never told me I was pretty sure James was Jewish. He was always very upset in the Eugenics class and I had followed him home one day to realize that he lived in the Jewish section of the town. Carlos would always say things that hurt James but he never seemed to notice the pain that James was in. I also noticed that there was something about the way Kendall looked at James. Now I had read some books written by Magnus Hierschfeld and I was almost certain that Kendall was what Hierschfeld and Sigmond Freud would call a homosexual or a Uranian. This meant that Kendall would search for a romantic relationship with others of the male gender. The Eugenics class brought homosexuality up only once and it was talked about as being considered an insult to the white race and that anyone with those feelings should seek help. I knew however that it was just more unscientific jibberish. Kendall could love who ever he wanted and I could tell he was in love with James. However not even Kendall knew James secret.

**Kendall's POV**

I live in Wiesel with my mother and my sister. My father was a mystery to us and my mom never allowed us to know her real name so I always called her Mom or Mother and my friends would always call her Mrs. Knight. I was the most popular kid in school, captain of the gymnastics team, and had the best friends and family anyone could ask for but I still was not happy. There was only one thing I wanted and couldn't have. James. Yes you heard me right. I Kendall Knight was in love with a boy. I loved him with all my heart. More than I loved Carlos, more than Logan, possibly more than my family. I wanted nothing more than to be normal and be into girls. I had even pretended to date Joe Taylor so people wouldn't know my secret but deep down inside all I wanted was James. Me and James were best friends and although he was really secretive with most of our friends. He told me the most. I will never forget one day though he told me one thing that really made me angry so much that my cheeks were red with fire. He told me that if I knew who he really was I would hate him and that I wouldn't want to be his friend. He couldn't be farther from the truth. If he knew what I was he would hate me. I would love James no matter what he said. He could say that he was the one who killed my father and I would still love him. James was everything to me.

Today in class our teacher started talking about people like me. Faggots he called them. He said that homosexuals were a threat to the Aryan people and their purity and that being a homosexual was an act of racial betrayel. I would get very upset over this. The only threat to our people were the non-whites especially the Jews. That was what the teacher should focus on.

**James' POV**

School was extremely hard today. They continue to say that my people are evil and that we shouldn't exist. My family says its because that they are jealous that God choose us to be his people but it still hurts. None of my friends know that I'm Jewish. I highly doubt anyone would talk to me if they knew.

I live in this small corner of Wiesel with the other Jews. When I was growing up I was raised in Hebrew with the Torah and the Talmud. I was also required to wear my kippah (yamika) at home although I was forbidden by both my family and the rabbi to wear it in public or at school. They said it would be dangerous for me and our family.

I didn't care what people thought. I was part of the holy people. I was a Jew. One day I along with all the other Jews would lead all those who ever said Jews are evil or those that called us rats to heaven. I was better than them. However there was one person who I really cared about his opinion. Only one person could say antisemitic comments that would really hurt me. That was Kendall. There was something about Kendall that made him special and different from the rest. He was always so nice to me. But he was always badmouthing Jewish people just like everyone else. Someday though I will tell him my secret. And he will accept me for my race. I know he will. I love Kendall more than anything. I just hope he loves me.

_If you have any plot suggestions I would love to hear them. I refuse to add another chapter until I get some reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: This chapter contains some very overt racist comments towards Jews. This is meant to be part of the story. I in no way believe these views to be true. _

_I also do not own Big Time Rush. If I did Kendall and James would already be in love and I would use the show as a platform for many forms of civil rights._

Chapter 2

James' Pov

Today was the worst day of my life. Mrs. Kruper my favorite teacher was the only one who supported my family. She was one of the only people who did not like the way the Jews were being talked about. But today she had terrible news. She sat in front of the room for an important announcement. "Germany has just invaded Wiesel and that there were new restrictions to be imposed on Jews. Jews are no longer aloud to employ non-Jews and romantic relationships between Jews and non-Jews are forbidden. Jews must let German soildiers stay in their house when asked. Jews are no longer aloud to show German colors (black and red) but are aloud to show Jewish colors (white and blue). Jews are now no longer aloud to enter non-Jewish stores or use non-Jewish drinking fountains. They are not aloud to eat in non-Jewish restaurants." It was Jews can't do this, Jews can't do that but that isn't what upset James. The final statement was that although Jews would still be aloud to keep their homes they were now required to wear a yellow star of david every piece of clothing they had and carry around a passport that stated that they were a Jew.

Mrs. Kruper continued. "If anyone does not obey these laws they will be arrested along with their entire family. Every Jew in here has one day to drop out of school if they do not wish for others to know. For the rest of you I have a set of stars right here." She pulled out a set of Jewish stars with the words Jew written in German French and Hebrew. She then did something very unexpected. She began to tear up. "May God bless all of you."

Carlos was the first to talk. "Why the fuck are you crying over a bunch of filthy Jewish rats. They have taken all of our money and it because of them that we lost World War I. How dare you cry for them." I was shocked and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to cry. Logan came over to confort me. He whispered in my ear that he knew. Then he did something I would have never thought Logan capable of.  
>He walked over to Carlos and slapped him across the face. "How dare you. These people are our brothers and sisters. Carlos you should learn to have more empathy." The class went into an uproar with racist remarks being stated in every direction.<p>

Kendall who was listening to all this as it was going on not noticing how James was being effected went to the front of the room. "I have a solution." He stated. "Why don't we just roll a penny off the cliff and half of the Jews will jump down to get it". "How will we get rid of the other half" said another female student. "Simple, we tell them the pennys still down there."

Well that was the last straw. I ran out of the room in tears and into the bathroom. I knew this would be the last time I would be able to use the "Aryan" bathroom but I didn't care. All that mattered was what Kendall had said. I just couldn't believe he could be that cruel. I sat in there for about 5 minutes just bawling my eyes out. Then I heard the door open and someone called my name. "James." 

**Logan's Pov**

"James." I called. "Go away! They all hate me." "James, Mrs. Kruper doesn't hate you. And I don't hate you. I will stand by you no matter what happens. I promise. What is happening right now is wrong and someday people will see how wrong it is." James opens the door to the stall and motions for me to come in. "Logan there is only one person whose opinion really hurts me. I would give my life for this person and I love them." "Who is it James?" "I'm afraid to tell you what if you hate me too." James said looking at me.

"James I could never hate you. I'm assuming you don't want to tell me because this person is not Jewish." James gave me the most hurt eyes and states "It's more complicated then that." "Well then what is it?" James took a deep breath and finally let it out. "I'm in love with Kendall"...

There is silence for probably more than 15 seconds. Finally I speaks up. "James, there is nothing wrong with you. Homosexuality is normal and..." James rudely interupts me. "Well even if he felt the same way he will hate me now. He hate all Jewish does my life have to be so screwed up?"

I begin rubbing his back. "Listen, everything will be okay."

**Kendall's Pov**

I'm walking home from school thinking about happened that day. Why the hell had James and Logan acted like that. Logan has always been a bit off but why the hell would James care about some stupid Jews. James should be happy that the Jews are no longer able to bother us. He seemed so hurt. I can't stand to see James hurt like that. Oh my God I was such a jerk what am I going to do?

Then all the sudden as if hit in the head by a baseball I suddenly realized something.

LOGAN MUST BE JEWISH.

That would explain why he was acting the way that he was and James must have known that was why James was so upset.

_What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Please review and give me suggestions I always appreciate suggestions. Also please realize that because that my family went through this it is extremely personal and very difficult to write. I don't have the ability to watch holocaust movies or read most holocaust stories so later in the story I will explain directly using James experience things my family went through. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again I do not own Big Time Rush and if I did there would be an entire television channel devoted to nothing but the tv show, the youtube videos with them and I would bring one of them home introducing them to my mother as my boyfriend who would then first say "you're gay?" then proceed to fainting over the fact I brought an international celebrity home._

_Also Kendall are Carlos will get better. I have nothing againist either of them. I just have to show the evils of racial antisemitism and they happened to be very effective._

Chapter 3

**James' POV**

"But mom, I don't want to wear it." Mom had sewn a star on every outfit I worn. "Listen honey, it's the law if you don't the police could shoot you or take our entire family away."

It had been a hard night for me. Logan had come over to our house to confort me and my family but neither one of us slept very well.

"Mom, if I wear the people will laugh at me and hurt me. They are already saying really cruel things and-" My mother got really angry "What is it you want me to do? Do you want to die? Is that it? Remeber James' we are much less fortunate than my parents were. At least we have freedom. God has shined brightly upon our family. We are no longer slaves. All they are asking is for us to wear a simple star which represents our culture anyway. You should feel proud to wear it."

I quickly shut his mouth. I didn't know what else to say. I just ran into his room. Logan came in within minutes to see me tearing up thinking about how terrible this all was. "James." Logan spoke. "This isn't fair. James I can't let you go through this alone. No! I wont let you go through this alone."

Logan walks over to grab one of my coats. He puts it on. "You stay home today! I will go to school wearing the star to see how people react. I promis I will tell you everything. Nothing will happen to you."

I run over to Logan. He is the best friend I could ever have.

**Logan's POV**

James' mother was not happy about me going out wearing James' outfit or James staying home from school but she said she would although the latter for one day. She absolutely forbid the former however. James had to sneak one out to me out of his window.

Like predicted school was hard that day. I informed Mrs. Kruper that I wasn't really Jewish but was helping out James and showed her my passport to prove that I wasn't so she could explain to the students that I wasn't Jewish tommorow. I got called many names including "Yid" "Jewish pig" etc.

Needless to say Carlos was absolutely shocked and didn't talk to me all day after he found out. He would just glare at me. Everyone seemed to be watching me. During lunch when I was counting out my change Kendall, who was standing behind me hit me knocking it all to the ground. He then exclaimed "Look, the Jew is stealing my money!"

I was ordered to surrender the money. I sat down at a table with the other Jews while people would throw food at us.

When it was over I went home to tell James what it was going to be like.

_Any suggestions for what should happen next? Please review and tell me. I should warn you things are only going to go downhill from this point. Also I'm thinking about putting some famous songs in both English and Hebrew into the story. If you guys have any suggestions (no guarantees) for songs I will be glad to try and fit them in _


	4. Chapter 4

_For those who are enjoying this story I have a message. One of my friends asked me why I would write a story about the holocaust. The reason is simple. Antisemitism is at its highest point since WWII especially in the Middle East and Europe. In the Middle East children as young as 4 are being trained to use machine guns so that they can fight againist the zionist entity (Israel). In Europe the holocaust is forbidden to be talked about at school and racist editorials with baby Jesus screaming don't let the Jews kill me again or showing Israelis as Nazis are everywhere. In Seattle not that long back a man went into a Jewish community center and shot several people. And the King County Metro in Washington state has now put up Anti-Israeli ads on the sides of their buses. Meanwhile Israel is facing terrorist attacks constantly many are worse than the 9/11 attacks and no one is helping them. At my college I have a man who is constantly harassing me stateing "your people don't have the right to be called a minority because they're 'so-called' rich" or "the holocaust was overexaggerated" or the worst part where he called my mom a "Zionist Jewish Whore". I reported this to campus security but they still have refused to do anything. Please remember my people._

Chapter 4

**James POV**

Logan's news wasn't pleasent. I was not excited to go out with the yellow star on my outfit. I did however eventually cave and went to school. While we were waiting for the school to open. Kendall was watching us. Kendall took one look at me and yelled "Stay away from Logan he's a Jew-" he stopped mid sentence as he caught sight of the yellow star on my shirt. He then ran as fast as he could.

**Kendall's POV**

I closed the door to the bathroom as fast as I could and locked it. I really needed to think right now. It all made sense. Logan wasn't Jewish. James was. How could I be so blind. I can't fall in love with a Jew. What would that make me?

My head kept telling me no but I was listening and something else inside of me was saying it didn't matter.

"Wait, it dosn't matter. I love James with all my heart. If he happens to not be white so be it. I'm already homosexual what could be worse than that?" I said to myself and I walked out of the bathroom. I knew what I had to do. I had to apologize to Logan and get my love.

**Logan's POV**

"Logan, I need to talk to you." Kendall was running at me. "Listen Kendall I'm not Jewish okay I did that to help James and-" I was interrupted "I know and thanks." Kendall said.

I was shocked out of my mind. Did Kendall just apologize to me? Wait did he just thank me?

"Listen, I need to tell you something. Can we talk somewhere private?" He said pulling into the bathroom.

While we were in the bathroom he got all nervous. "Come on, what is it?" I said awaiting his answer. "Logan we've been friends for a long time and I really hope I can trust you with this." "You can trust me with anything no just spit it out." I was getting kind of annoyed. "I kinda really like someone as in I really want to be with this person." Kendall said. "So well who is it and whats the problem? Is she Jewish?" "Well thats the problem," Kendall said "They are Jewish but they aren't oh my god how am I supposed to say this?" Kendall put his hands on his head like it hurt real bad.

What could Kendall possibly be so worried about me knowing? "So she's Jewish." I continued. "No, they are Jewish but they're..." he paused for a moment and finally said it "I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES".

**Carlos' POV**

James showed up today with his yellow star. I should have known that rat was a Jew but that wasn't what suprised me. What suprised me is that Kendall and Logan wern't around. I began to get really pissed off and walked up to James. "Where the hell is Kendall and Logan?" I said. "How should I know?" His voice was very defiant and I knew he must have done something to them. "You little rat. I know how to take care of you." And I hit him as hard as I could right in the stomach. He fell on his knees in complete pain.

As he stood up I noticed he had blood in his mouth but a tint of anger in his eyes. He rapped his hands around my neck and pushed me againist the wall. He was just about ready to punch me when I heard a voice. "DON'T DO IT JAMES!" James suddenly stopped and let me down. Standing there was Kendall. I quickly ran over to my seat.

James is not going to get away with this. I know exactly what needed to be done. I would take revenge on James soon enough.

_I would love to give a shout out to Sum1cooler and Jamesjbforever. First Jamesjbforever, thank you for being the only one to submit a song I will try and fit it in later in the story. Sum1cooler you are my favorite reviewer and I really appreciate your long detailed analysis on my story. You have pointed out some things to me I didn't even think about when writing this. And finally a message for Bandana girl. Thank you for mentioning homophobia. Many of these these instances of bullying I'm using in the story are things that I went through in school for being gay. As a matter a fact pretty much all of it is until the next chapter. And never forget that all forms of discrimination are equally evil and equally harmful. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, from this point on everything in this story will be based directly on my families account unless otherwise stated. This chapter is EXTREMELY graphic and this kind of thing really happened. PLEASE get a tissue box before reading this. I started crying while I was typing this because I had read most of it from my great uncles journal. Don't be ashamed if you tear up it just means that you have a heart. Btw there will be similarities between these events and that of "The Pianist" this is because that my great uncle was in the same ghetto where those events happened. I combined the experiences of many people in that ghetto into James experience these experiences include my great uncles and great grandfathers experience._

Chapter 5

**Carlos' POV**

"Papa, I have terrible news!" I came into my house pretended to cry. "What's wrong?" My father quickly responded. I pretended to sniffle. "A Jew tried to beat me up. He tried to kill me daddy. He is completely evil." My father looked completly shocked. This was all going according to plan. "Who is this Jew son?" "James"

There was a long silence. "Son you go up to your room. I willl take care of this. Heil Hitler!" "Heil Hitler"

==The next day at school==

**James' POV**

Mrs. Kruper was upset again and I knew that wasn't a good sign. "All Jews please stand!" I rose from my seat. "The new edict states that Jews are no longer aloud to attend Aryan schools and will now be put in a ghetto for only Jews. Any Jew who does not obey these laws will be arrested or shot. Any Aryan who tries to visit a Jew in these ghettos will also be shot. The Jewish part of town will be closed off starting tommorow. Jews will no longer be able buy any food of their own. All there food will be provided by the gestapo."

Everyone was silent. Most were overjoyed at the new laws but three were very nervous. Those would be Kendall, Logan and me as well as couple other Jews in the class.

"Jews will be aloud to finish out the day or they may go home if they wish to do so. Aryans are forbidden to talk to the Jews anymore under penalty of imprisonment or death."

I made my decision quickly and decided to go home. I had to tell my family. (**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't describe James family earlier I will mention each one of them now)**.

I ran up the stairs to our apartment. My mother and father took the news rather well. They thought a Jewish only community was not a bad idea. My grandfather on the other hand was worried. He was no longer able to walk and was in a wheelchair. We also had little Jamie my sister she was only 3 months old.

The brick wall was built fast but Kendall and Logan would bribe the gestapo enough money to let them in. They offered to hide me and my family but we refused. We had to be brave.

The ghetto lasted for a month and a Jewish council and police force was voted upon. They kept control over the people and soon the Jews forgot about the outside world. Life returned fairly back to normal as we now had our own stores and restaurants we could go to it simulated what life used to be.

As time went on things got worse. More and more people were put into the ghetto and it became more and more crowded. There was not enough food to go around and it was extremely common to see fistfights break out over a piece of cheese on the filthy ground. The gestapo forced us to work. I was forced to carry bricks on my back using a wooden board with staps to go around my shoulders. At the bottom of this board was a foot to prevent the bricks from sliding off however they could still fall from the sides if I fell.

Once I carried alot of bricks and it was hot and as I was walking I collapsed because of the amount of weight and exhaustion. The bricks fell off the board and I caught the attention of the gestapo. One of them (Carlos' father walked over to me). "You are moving slower than a snail and now this you filthy piece of shit. Get your ass up and move."

The mud I was laying in was cool and I wanted to lay in it longer. Mr. Garcia left and got a whip and hit me with it leaving welts all down my back. "Move you fucking lazy good for nothing Jew. You are a disgrace to the world. Show that you have some use." I quickly got back to work.

I continued my study of the Talmud and Torah and began to train to become a rabbi. Then came Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur. The two holiest days in the Jewish calender. Every Jew was in synagogue and fasted the entire 10 days only eating at night and even then only what they needed to survive. This is when we got the bad news.

Yom Kippur was a day where you do nothing but prey. You don't eat sleep play or do any work. But this Yom Kippur was going to be different. The gestapo woke us up at the night of Yom Kippur (the holiday starts at the sunset of the day before). They told us to go out to roll call. They came in while we were eating dinner and told us to stand up. Everyone stood except my grandfather.

They once again told him to stand. Then they picked up his wheelchair and dragged it towards the balcony and tipped it up. Grandpa screamed in horror as he feel to the cold unforgiving concrete. My mother screamed but quickly shut up when a gun was pointed at her head. "It's time for roll call."

We were marched at gun point down the stairs and into the streets where everyone else was lined up. It was freezing cold but we didn't dare go back to our houses. If you would have seen us you would have sworn our skin was blue. They took our roll call once, twice, eight times. Then they asked some people to step forward.

"You... you... you...and you." He said pointing to some of the weaker and younger members of the crowd. Four young children between the ages of 4 and 12 walked forward as well as 6 men who were old.

"Lay down" the nazi yelled at the top his lungs. They all layed on their stomachs. He walked up to each and pointed a gun at their heads and shot them all in order. He then addressed me directly because I was crying.

"Do you know why we are doing this, Jew" he emphasized like it was a bad word. "No." I said. "To wish you a Happy New Year. I believe you call it Rosh Hashanah." I didn't dare tell him that was ten days ago.

"You Jews will be sent to the trains tommorow and shipped to a new area. Anyone who doesn't comply shall have not only themselves but their entire family shot. Any questions?" Everyone was completely silent.

"Good, I shall see you all tommorow."

_I told you it would be hard to read. I'm not exaggerating what is going on here. Please if you want to help remember the holocaust contact me and I will help you set up for Yom HaShoah a day of rememberance/day of silence at your school on May 1st. On this day at exactly 10:00AM sirens blare in Israel and the entire country stops. The cars stop in the middle of the road, the people stop walking and all flags are brought down to half mast. After the sirens are done Hatikva is played over the loudspeaker and everyone continues about their business. Also check out "The Forgotten People" Music Video by Ted Pearce about the Holocaust and its connection with modern antisemitism in the Middle East. You can find it on youtube. It is a bit religious though but I'm sure you guys can look past that and realize it has something for both religious and non-religious people._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, I don't own Justin Bieber either. This chapter is alot less intense than the last chapter. And its incredibly short minus the song._

Chapter 6

**Kendall's POV**

I can't believe they would do that. Force all Jews into a form of solitary confinement. It was just plain wrong. Everyday I would sneak James in some more food for his family. I had to bribe the guard with all of the money I earned. Mrs. Kruper helped me pay for some of it. Occasionally me and Logan would spend the night in the ghetto with James but that was very rare because if we got caught we could be arrested.

But tonight was the test of our love. James was going to be shipped away tommorow.

"Kendall I can't let you do this." James said with tears in his eyes. I couldn't believe he was crying for me. With all he was going through he was crying for me. "James, there is something I really need to tell you." "What, Kendall?" "James I kind of well-" "Spit it out. I can take it".

I grabbed James and pulled into the most passionate kiss I had ever seen or experienced in my life and he just melted right into my hands. As I pulled back I finally said it. "James, I love you I always I loved you and I won't let you go through this alone."

James had a fiddle in the corner. He walked over and grabbed it and started to play. As he played he began to sing.

**With you,  
>With you,<br>I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place...<strong>

**Now Romeo & Juliet,  
>bet they never felt the way we felt,<br>Bonnie & Clyde,  
>Never had the hide like,<br>We do,  
>We do...<strong>

**You and I both know it can't work,  
>It's all fun and games,<br>'til someone gets hurt,  
>And I don't,<br>I won't let that be you...**

**Now you don't wanna let go,  
>And I don't wanna let you know,<br>that there might be something real between us too, who knew?  
>Now we don't wanna fall but,<br>We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,  
>'cause I know you can't love me<strong>

**Yea...**

**I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place,<br>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
>And there's nothing my heart can't do (Can't Do),<br>To fight with time and space 'cause,  
>I'm still stuck in the moment with you...<strong>

**Like Adam & Eve,  
>Tragedy was a destiny,<br>Like Sunny & Cher,  
>I don't care,<br>I got you baby...**

**See we both,  
>Fightin' every inch of our fiber,<br>'cause in a way,  
>It's gonna end right but,<br>We are both too foolish to stop...**

**Now you don't wanna let go,  
>And i don't wanna let you know,<br>that there might be something real between us two, who knew?  
>And we don't wanna fall but,<br>We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,  
>And i know you can't love me<strong>

**Yea...**

**I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place,<br>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
>And there's nothing my heart can't do (Can't Do),<br>To fight with time and space 'cause,  
>I'm still stuck in the moment with you...<strong>

**See like,  
>Just because this cold cold world saying we can't be,<br>Baby, we both have the right to disagree,  
>And i ain't with it,<br>And i don't wanna be so old and grey,  
>Reminiscing 'bout these better days,<br>But convince just telling us to let go,  
>So we'll never know...<strong>

**I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place,<br>'cause everything we did,  
>And everything we have is stuck in the moment,<br>Yeahhh...**

**I wish we had another time,  
>I wish we had another place,<br>But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
>And there's nothing my heart can't do,<br>To fight with time and space 'cause,  
>I'm still stuck in the moment with you,<br>Yeah,  
>Whoa whoa...<strong>

When he finished I gave him a huge hug tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe he would right something like that.

"Listen, I don't care what kind of song you right for me. I'm not leaving you." I said

"Kendall, I don't want you to get hurt. I love you." "If you love me let me stay with you. If they catch us in bed tommorow morning they will let me come with you. I know they will."

"Okay Kendall. I love you."

And with that they went to bed and James feel asleep in my arms.

**James' POV**

I feel asleep in Kendall's arms and for the first time since we were forced to wear the badge. I was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

_Back to the tissue box. This chapter is about the trains._

Chapter 7

**Kendall's POV**

We were both roughly woken up the next morning. The gestapo was screaming arse-flicker (ass fucker) at us the whole time. They told the family to go line up for role call. It was really early and the tempature was freezing but non of that mattered because of the fact that we couldn't go back in the house to warm ourselves up. We were just forced to stand out there as they took role call. 29 times. Then they did something unthinkable they went through the line and killed off some of the weaker ones and one for talking back.

"Ok, everyone single file. Row one goes first followed by row two and so on. If there are any mistakes I will kill the people causing that mistake. Now MOVE." That was Carlos's father.

We were forced to march about 3 miles. People would stare at us and eventually begin to throw things. Yelling stuff like "Filthy Jews" and "Get out of our town". I just kept holding James hand until one of the gestapo members told me to remove it.

When we finally arrived at the train station I finally grasped the danger of the whole situation. They began beating people into the cars just to make them fit. You could clearly see that there were way more people in each car than there needed to be. As me and James were forced in we knew that it wasn't going to be easy. There were 152 people stuffed in our car. It was so crowded while you could stand as much as you like you had to take turns sitting down and noone got to lay down.

The train ride was long and brutal. The gestapo went to one of the men when glasses. "Please give me your glasses." The man sat silently. "Please give me your glasses." He gave the man his glasses the man dropped them on the ground and commanded him to step on his glasses. He at first refused then was beaten. He finally complied to step on them. As soon as he stepped on them he was taken into another car.

The real horror came when he got back. He face was completly bloody except for some teartracks where he had been crying. He couldn't stand on his own. And it was clear he was dying from blood loss. Then they opened up the train car and through him. The train was currently going up the mountain and I screamed in horror as the man tumbled down.

"Everyone else better obey what I say. You there." He was pointing at me. My heart sank to my feet and as I walked towards him I could feel myself stepping on it dragging it along. "I've got a present for you." He took me into a car with a bunch of other gestapo and a 13 year old Jewish girl.

He then said "You can get of this train arseflicker if you have sex with this girl." My eyes widened at this. "NO!" I stated probably a bit to adamently. "I refuse to do this." "Fine," stated the nazi. "Mark him down as a pink triangle."

As I went back to the car and held James hand. Many more people were called into the room. And each was forced to announce their color trianlges. James got a star of david with a pink triangle. I had no idea what any of these colors meant yet. But some of the people on the train were dressed in stripped uniforms and they all had triangles on.

"What do the triangles mean." I asked. "It depends on the color." He said "red is for communists, anarchist, freemasons and those who tried to hide people from the gestapo, Green is for criminals, purple is for the Jehovah's Witnesses because they refuse to serve in the military of salute with heil hitler, Black is for those who are mentally unstable as well as alchoholics, those who are homeless, prostitutes and drug addicts, brown is for gypsies. Blue if for anyone who is not white except for the Jews and the Gypsies. You can also be marked as a Jew with a Yellow star or as a Jew with one other symbol."

"But you are wearing a pink triangle like I was assigned to wear." I said. "What does that mean?" "That is for us faggots. After the Jews we are as low as you can get."

"But my boyfriend is marked with both." I complained. "THEN HE WON'T SURVIVE! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I BEAT YOU!" The man was clearly tired of talking about it.

I knew this was going to be hard but me and James will face it together. The train went on going for days and days and there was very little food. Constantly standing was taking its toll. James began to get sick. He would have hallucinations about things.

"FIRE! He screamed look at the fire." Of course there was no fire. I tried to calm him down before the gestapo got to the car and beat him. I just held him close and said there was no fire.

A few days he started ranting about it again. "FIRE! CAN'T YOU SEE THE FIRE?" Only this time everyone saw it in the form of a large chimney. The black smoke was everywhere.

_Ok so the rest of the story will stay graphic and tragic. From now on I'm not going to warn you so just expect that you need a tissue box. None of what I am typing is exaggeratted. These are the conditions that my people especially were forced to go through. If you have any requests on how I can help James and Kendall improve their relationship I would love to hear it. As for events that are going to happen in the camp. Those are already pre-set. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok fine one more warning. PLEASE GET A TISSUE BOX. Trust me you will need one._

Chapter 8

**James POV**

The train finally stopped. I looked out and saw black smoke coming from a large chimney and a foul stench was in the air. We were then forced out of the train and lined up single-file and divided into two lines. Kendall and I were put in the same line thank God. We were than marched to a small building where we were stripped completely and our clothes were put into piles that reached to the ceiling. They then tattooed numbers onto our arms and then came the worst part. They shaved our heads. Tears fell with every one of the beautiful hairs I lost. It was part of my identity part of me. How could I live without my hair.

We were than given new clothes that looked like prison uniforms and given our new badges. Kendall got a pink triangle but I got a star of david with a pink triangle. The others were all given there clothes and badges. The infants, toddlers and small children were not given any new clothes or badges. We were then forced to march in single file line. We marched forever. As we walked I noticed we were getting closer to the chimney. With every step we took it kept getting hotter. I kept walking on until it was too hot than I tried to turn back but the kapo hit me with the butt of his rifle. I turned around and kept walking.

It just kept getting hotter and I began to panic. We were going to be forced to walk directly into the fire but I knew I couldn't stop. I grabbed Kendall's hand and the kapo hit me in the face again shouting "Keep moving faggot!". We finally reached the top and were forced to form a new horizontal line as opposed to our vertical line from before.

"Throw all children, elderly and disabled into the fire." Everyone sat silent. The kapos then picked up there guns. "NOW!" Everyone grabbed on of the people that needed to be thrown. Eldery people were tossed into the fire screaming at the top of their lungs. Babies were being thrown in by their own mothers and people were screaming. A few dropped down to recite the kaddish for those who were dying. One child before he was thrown into the fire could have been no more than three years old and said "I love you mommy!" That completely tore me apart and I began to cry. I couldn't believe that this was happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

I dropped to the ground and began to recite in proper hebrew the words of the Kaddish. I recited it several times and then tore the pocket on the left side of my suit reciting  
>"Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam, dayan ha emet (Blessed you are, Lord our God, King of the universe and true judge.)<p>

After it was over we were told to march. I had tears in my eyes the whole time but marched until we reached our barracks we were then aloud to sleep. One-fifth of our entire group was no longer there.

_Ok so I know this was again very intense and very sad. I'm sorry but I refuse to censor this. This is how it was. This is what my family went through and all of this chapter is summarized (with replacements of characters of course) from my great uncle's journal. NEVER FORGET _


End file.
